lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden Archer
|background = #030305 |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #141d26 |name = Hayden Lance Archer |image = Hayden36.png |width = 400px |color2 = #2d3a4d |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = #a5b8cc |age = Eighteen |gender = Male |education = Senior |birthday = April 30, 1998 |address = 1578 Kingsley Avenue, Miduna Beach |occupation = Student & Pizza Delivery Boy |personality = Hayden is a laid-back and chill guy. He usually doesn't really care much about anything so long as he can just relax, but still have some type of fun. People usually tell him that he's lazy, but he'll usually respond that lazy is his middle name. Still, he is very extroverted and able to make friends whenever he feels like it, which isn't too often because he's lazy. Even though he is usually relaxed, he hates seeing messes and always tries to clean them. He hates when his section in the band room is all messed up, so he usually spends his time keeping it clean. He is also very straightforward and honest, never really seeing the point of lying. He often says things that are rude, but if it's the truth, then who cares? Not him, that's for sure. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunet *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 6'0" (1.83 m) Hayden is a tall guy - especially compared to his best friends Ethan and Christina. Usually he's the one who has to try to reach everything for them. He also has brown hair which is rarely ever seen by anyone since he usually likes to wear hats. Even in school, he'll be wearing a hat. It may technically be against dresscode, but the teachers no longer seem to care about his hat obsession. He just really likes hats. He thinks they make him look cool, so as long as he looks and feels cool, Hayden is happy. Hayden also has a simple style of clothes. It's never anything too crazy, and it's all mostly plain. He'll usually opt for a t-shirt and jeans. He also sometimes wear sweatshirts. Whenever Hayden feels like dressing up, he'll put a leather jacket over his t-shirt and add a chain necklace of some type. He claims it makes him look even sexier than usual, but that's to be determined. Hayden also keeps in shape by exercising and going to the gym a lot. |family = Hayden grew up in a large home filled with a few different siblings. His father, Lynus, and his first wife had three kids together, with only one of them being a boy. With his second wife, Emilee, he had Hayden and his younger sister. However, after the birth of Hayden's younger sister, Justice, their mother divorce their father and left entirely, never sending word ever again. Hayden's father was in the same position as with his first wife who had also left him and never talked to him again. He didn't mind though since he still had five great kids. However, when Hayden was nine years old, his father was diagnosed with cancer. During the treatments, Hayden and his sibling went to live with their grandparents, Lionel and Riley Archer. On November 18, 2014, they all crowded into the small hospital room to say their goodbyes when Lynus died. Hayden's older half siblings are all currently out of high school and seeming to live pretty decent lives. There's his eldest sister Shaylene who currently who is currently attending med school. His only brother Laurence currently works as a mechanic. The youngest half sibling is Vanessa who works as a massage therapist. His only sibling who is from the same mother is his little sister Justice who is only a grade below him at Miduna. Currently Hayden and Justice still live with their grandparents and their older siblings often visit them. |relationships = Single |housemates = Grandparents & Sister |friends = Christina Ventura and Hayden are good friends and have known each other ever since elementary school. They've grown very close over the years. Christina comes over to Hayden's house a lot since she usually dislikes her own home. Hayden has gotten used to it, and so has his grandparents who just gladly welcome her inside. Hayden also definitely like likes her and will take any change he can get to make out with her. Ethan Davidson and Hayden are definitely great friends. They joke around with each other a lot and act like a dumb married couple. They're most definitely best friends. They're also totally in love, but not really. Or maybe really. Who knows? Either way, they're still really close and will make terrible decisions together if Christina isn't around to stop them. They're probably going to get themselves killed one day because they are idiots. Mackenzie Nash and Hayden go to school together. Since they're both very outgoing and talkative people, they do know each other and are friends. April Dawson and Hayden have never really been friends until recently. Hayden likes her so far and thinks she's a pretty chill person. Lola Sanchez used to be one of Hayden's best friends when they were in elementary school and very young. They played together a lot and were always super close. However, once high school started, they separated into different little cliques within the high school. Usually they ignore each other although they'll occasionally say "hey" when passing each other in the halls. This also explains why they were already following each other on Lumblr before they hung out at the beach that one time. |history = Hayden Archer grew up in a large home as the eldest child of his father's second wife. His father had been married before and had three children with her. They divorced after their third child and Hayden's father kept the children. A few years later, he remarried a young woman named Emilee and they had two children together. Hayden was not even two years old when his mother divorced his father and left the home for good, never sending work back to talk to her children. Hayden doesn't even remember anything about her. He only knows about her from the stories from his family and the pictures he's seen of her. It doesn't really bother Hayden that he doesn't know his mother since why would he want to know a woman who obviously didn't care for her family? Still, the large family lived a happy little life in Barfield. They lived in a neighborhood downtown that usually had a high crime rate, and Hayden's father always talked about how when he got enough money, they would move out somewhere else where it was safer. The five kids were also all pretty close to each other and it was definitely a tight-knit family. However, when Hayden was nine years old, his father was diagnosed with cancer. During the treatments his father had to go through, he and his siblings went to live with their grandparents in Miduna Beach. He finished the school year up at Barfield Elementary, but the next year he transferred to MBES. When Hayden began attending Miduna Beach High in seventh grade, he decided to join the school's band and learn to play an instrument. He started playing the trombone since he thought it looked cool. In tenth grade, he switched instruments and started playing the tuba instead, since, again, he thought it looked cool. He has always been glad that he joined band since it has been his favorite thing to keep his mind off life outside of school. He always wanted a distraction from his father's cancer and what was going on there. He wanted something else to keep him entertained and happy. The day after Hayden's sixteenth birthday, his family received word that his father only had a few more months to live before the cancer would finally take him away. All throughout the fall of his junior year, Hayden tried to keep busy doing whatever he could to try and ignore what was happening. He still visited his father everyday, but it was painful to see his father in such a state. It all ended on November 18, 2014, though when his father died. Even now, Hayden doesn't talk about it at school or around his friends. He's gotten messages and cards and kind words from his classmates and friends, and he acts kindly towards them, but those who are closest to him know not to mention it, as much as they want to. |trivia = *He is in the school's band. During marching season, he plays the sousaphone. During symphonic, he plays the tuba. *One time during marching practice, it was really windy and it knocked Hayden over with his instrument. He couldn't even get up at all and was just kind of like "someone help" but the rest of the band kept marching around him while he stayed there for the rest of the show. *Currently he works at Valentina's Pizza Parlor as a pizza delivery boy. He has to use his own car to deliver the food, but the business partially pays for the gas. |fc = Trevor Jackson |user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:InsaneBlueberry's characters Category:Young adults